Slytherins we will be
by Rayne Warren
Summary: They were the leftovers and rejects. Pushed in the shadows where they grew and learned. They will not be pushovers any longer. Also reread first chapters Formerly For The Greater Good.
1. Platform 9 and 34

_**Title:**__ Slytherins we will be._

_**Author:**__ Rayne-N-Blood_

_**Rating:**__ T (to be safe)_

_**Pairing:**__ none _

**Era: **_Harry's First Year_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

**Summary: **_My take on if the trio had a more Slytherin side. I am not sure if I will cover all seven years. I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended._

_**Thanks to: **__My loyal readers and those who reviewed._

In my story, I will have Harry, Ron and Hermione receiving their letters earlier than in canon. Also I am changing the birthdays of Hermione and Ron. **Hermione's new birthday is July 15 and Ron's new birthday is July 23.** This change is something important to the story later on.

Chapter 1: King's Cross Station

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't what he would call enjoyable but there were a few bright points. Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him- in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was a vast improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had came across in _A History of Magic. _He found his school books were very interesting and spent the month reading through them. By the time September 1 came around, Harry had read through all his books absorbing all the knowledge he could. His old teachers would be surprised by Harry's work ethic. Harry knew they didn't expect much since Harry never put in his best effort. He did enough to pass but not to well as to get noticed. It wouldn't bode well for Harry to show his aunt and uncle how dumb their son really was compared to Harry. Even if he purposely didn't do his best, Harry was always learning as much as possible. The library became Harry's best friend. It was filled with many books that help him deal with his on fair life. Books was something he understood, something that would never betray him, something that would soothe his lonely heart and give him something to focus on. In books he could be in another place were life wasn't as cruel.

On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on the telly. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Er- Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er- I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be alright if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school. The train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," lied Harry not feeling right about revealing his school's location to his magic hating relatives. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

His aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

Nine and three-quarters." Harry knew that they were thinking this all a joke because their was no Platform Nine and Three-quarters at the King's Cross station well not one that muggles would notice.

"Don't take rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. Alright, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't even bother."

"Why are you going to London?" asked Harry trying to be polite.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Vernon. "Got to get that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

The morning Harry was up at five, he was too excited and nervous to sleep any longer. After getting dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans-deciding it best to change into his robes on the train- he checked to make sure all his stuff was packed inside his trunk, that Hedwig was safety inside her cage and paced around his room for the next two hours when he heard the Dursleys getting up. When they made it to the station, Uncle Vernon had kindly placed Harry's trunk and Hedwig on a trolley, then he wheeled into the station.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with a nasty smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry smirked and headed further into the station.

Harry was glad that he had bought Hogwarts: A History. It was full of many neat facts pertaining to Hogwarts. It told him the location and how to get through the barrier. Harry couldn't believe that Hagrid had forgotten but it was a bit understandable. Making his way through the barrier, Harry was stop by someone calling him.

"Excuse me but are you a Hogwarts student as well" asked a bushy haired girl.

"Yes" said Harry noticing that she had a trunk similar to his but with a cat instead of an owl.

She instantly smiled at his response. "My name is Hermione and I am new to this whole wizarding world and I was needed help getting to the Hogwarts Express"

"My name is Harry and I am also new to the wizarding world but from what I read in Hogwarts: A History is that all you have to do is run into the barrier dividing Platforms 9 and 10" stated Harry.

"I know that also from reading Hogwarts: A History. It is just I am a bit curious" stated Hermione.

"How about I go first and you follow through" stated Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement. The were about there when a group of red-heads passed them.

What appeared to be there mother was speaking a bit loud. "- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry and Hermione didn't know much about the magical world but they knew that speaking of them like that loud enough for muggles to hear wasn't something to be done. With the way they dressed, the two eleven year olds could concluded that they were all wizards/witches and should know better than that. It was just suspicious. Their suspicion was doubled when the lady asked the for the platform number. Seeing as the children with her appeared old enough to have attended the school for a few years so she should know the platform number by now.

Thinking it was best to distance themselves away from the red-haired family, Harry and Hermione moved away and waited for them to go through the barrier. After the three boys walked through, they noticed the mother and daughter seem to be waiting for someone. When it seem that whomever, they were looking for wasn't coming they walked through the barrier to join the other three.

"That was weird. Who do you think they were waiting on" said Hermione.

"I feel like they were looking for me" said Harry.

"Why would they be looking for you? Sorry but I thought you were a muggle-raised just like me" said Hermione looked confused at him.

"I am but both of my parents are wizards and I happen to be Harry Potter" cringed Harry. He just hoped Hermione didn't react like the people he encountered at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry noticed that Hermione's eyes widen for about a second before she collected herself.

"You don't look anything like the pictures they have of you." stated Hermione. Harry laughed at that statement. It seemed that Hermione wasn't going to turn into a crazed fan.

Smiling, "Those pictures were very exaggerated and made me look like some kind of Hercules type hero."

"You do got a point and some of the stories they were very fictitious. One of the stories had you flying out of the sky and saving 20 people from a raging fire" laughed Hermione.

"That is quite impossible seeing as I just found out about magic a month ago. Let hurry because I don't want to miss the train and probably those red-heads had cleared out by now" stated Harry.

The duo quickly made there way through the barrier praying they didn't run into that family. After going through the barrier, a boy came out of the shadows. He had been watching Potter and noticed his hesitance to speak with the family. Smirking a bit, the boy came out of the shadows and headed toward the barrier.


	2. Sorting

_**Title:**__ Slytherins we will be._

_**Author:**__ Rayne-N-Blood_

_**Rating:**__ T (to be safe)_

_**Pairing:**__ none _

**Era: **_Harry's First Year_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

**Summary: **_My take on if the trio had a more Slytherin side. I am not sure if I will cover all seven years. I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended._

_**Thanks to: **__My loyal readers and those who reviewed._

In my story, I will have Harry, Ron and Hermione receiving their letters earlier than in canon. Also I am changing the birthdays of Hermione and Ron. **Hermione's new birthday is July 15 and Ron's new birthday is July 23.** This change is something important to the story later on.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

The boy from the shadows exited the barrier to see many people. He was making his way toward the train when someone calling his named forced him to turn. "Ron, where have you been" stated the red-haired woman from early.

Trying to stop his eyes from rolling, "I was right behind you, Molly" retorted the boy.

Sighing a bit, "Well hurry up and board the train" said Molly.

"Whatever" said Ron. He headed up to the train and thankful to have a featherweight charm on his trunk began looking for a compartment. Most were filled and next to some rather noisy children and Ron rather not spend the six hour journey enduring that. He decided to get a compartment near the Prefects since he would less likely be bother and it would be more quiet.

Opening just a random compartment, Ron found himself greeted by the duo he was watching earlier, Harry Potter and Hermione something.

"Can I join you" asked Ron. When they both nodded, Ron came inside. They helped him place his trunk in one of the racks before he settled in.

"My name is Ron"

"My name is Hermione and his name is Harry" pointing to the boy on her left.

After a free moments of silence Ron decided to speak, "So what house are you two hoping to be in"

"Well they all seemed interesting but I am hoping for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin" said Hermione.

"I guess the same for me as well. I love reading and I heard that Ravenclaw has its own library so I think it would suit me" stated Harry.

"I would think that you being Harry Potter and your parents being who they were, you would say Gryffindor" stated Ron, who realized immediately that he had messed up. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him with suspicion.

"So are you apart of that red-head family" stated Hermione bluntly.

Knowing it best to tell the truth, "Yes"

"Where you sent to find me?" asked Harry with a harden tone.

"I wasn't sent to find you. It was my mother and sister that were looking for you" said Ron.

"Why" asked Harry.

"Calm down and I will explain it to you" said Ron. When they duo seem calm enough, Ron decided to continue. "My mother has this insane notion that you and my sister Ginny would one day marry. My poor sister has been groomed since birth secretly by my mother for this." stated Ron with disgust.

"Well Ron, how did your mother know that Harry was going to arrive at the station at this time" stated Hermione suspiciously.

"Albus Dumbledore sent word that you would be arriving around this time."

"How would he know that and what does the headmaster has to do with it " stated Harry.

"All I know is that he has someone watching you and he is the one that placed you with your muggle relatives" said Ron.

"Why did he place me with them?" asked Harry.

"Something about power wards that would protect you and it could over work if you lived with blood relatives of your mother." said Ron. "But I personally believe it was to keep you out of the ministry of magic's hands"

"Why would the Ministry want Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Think about it. Harry is famous for doing the impossible surviving a Killing Curse. People see him as their saviour for ridding the world of Voldemort. Using Harry as their puppet they will have more control over the public" said Ron.

"That horrible!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So my choices were either magic hating muggles or power-hungry politicians" said Harry.

"But that just doesn't make sense" said Hermione.

"We just spelled it out and couldn't get it more clearer" stated Ron.

"Well with Harry's father being a Pureblood and it being a time of war, I can't believe they didn't leave a Will." said Hermione.

"You right, most purebloods from wealthy families make out Wills to keep mess battles over who gets what but I don't remember anyone talking about their wills" said Ron.

"So where would I go to find out if they made a Will" said Harry.

"Gringotts. They would know if they made a Will" said Ron.

"If they made a Will why wasn't it followed" said Hermione.

"Someone made sure it wouldn't be but I don't know who" said Ron.

"Ron, I think you and I should take an oath" said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"So that there is no doubts about our befriending him. From what I gathered out of the conversation so far, there is something going on that and that trust shouldn't be given out so easily. So if we take an oath, we know where we stand" said Hermione.

"I agree" said Ron. "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, do swear on my magic that I have no plots, schemes or ulterior motives against Harry James Potter other than wanting friendship"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do swear on my magic that I have no plots, schemes or ulterior motives against Harry James Potter other the wanting a friendship"

"So mote it be" said Ron.

"So mote it be" said Hermione. For a brief moment magic was felt sealing the Oath. Both Hermione and Ron performed simple spells to prove they still had their magic.

"You two didn't have to do something like that" stated Harry. He was stunned, a bit mortified and happy by it.

"We know but it was the right thing to do. This way you never will have to doubt are true intentions regarding you" stated Hermione.

Deciding the subject needed to be change to something more light, "So what House are you hoping to get in" asked Harry.

"All the houses seem very interesting but the two I would like to be in is Ravenclaw or Slytherin." said Hermione.

"Hagrid told me that Gryffindor is by far the best. It is the House my parents were in and also Dumbledores. I find that all the Houses have something to offer but Hagrid kept downing Slytherin stating that everyone in Slytherin were dark wizards. That anyone who comes from that House are pure evil" said Harry.

"That is utterly ridiculous. I extremely doubt a child of eleven is pure evil. No one is born evil but are created that why by the environment, experiences and influences they have in their life" said Hermione.

"You are correct but Slytherin's are just getting a bad reputation lately because Voldemort was from that house. An another Dark Lord 100 years before came from Slytherin" said Ron. "Before those two dark lords, Slytherin reputation wasn't that bad. It has just gotten worst because of the rivraly between Slytherin and Gryffindor and with Dumbledore looked as the Leader of the Light and being a Gryffindor things just are against the Slytherins."

"That is terrible judging people because a few had turned bad. It is unfair" said Hermione.

"Life is rarely fair. People rather judge you by the mistakes of others without looking at you as an individual" said Harry.

"And prejudices are generally passed down from generation to generation. People as a whole generally don't like to think for themselves" said Ron.

"So the Slytherins are treated unfairly because of their house and people wonder why they turn bad. If everyone hated me for no real reason, I would turn to a place where I would be accepted" said Harry.

That each felt the magic swirl around and judging Ron's words seeing if they are true. Ron demonstrated that he still had magic by locking the door using his magic. "See I am telling the truth since I still got my magic."

"Hey, we have gotten way off topic. Now how about we talk about reasons for our choices in Houses" stated Ron.

"Well to start I didn't choose Hufflepuff because it was a bit too helpful for my taste and Gryffindors seem to boastful and they do have a higher mortality rate. I love learning and I am a certified bookworm. I feel that in a house dictated to learning would suit me quite well but I am more of a Slytherin" said Hermione.

"I don't think Slytherin would be a good idea because everyone would immediately think you are evil and people will watch your every move. Everything you do will be questioned and people will assume the worst" said Ron.

Before Hermione could argue, "Hermione, he does have a point. Both my parents were Gryffindors and everyone expects me to be one as well. If I go against the grain too much people will think I am the next Dark Lord" stated Harry.

"So Ron what house were you hoping to get in" said Hermione.

"I didn't really care much. I wasn't even expected to come to Hogwarts until I received my Hogwarts letter, I was told I was a squib. Everyone in my family are generally sorted into Gryffindor and I probably end up there" said Ron.

"So what are the pros and cons of all the houses" stated Hermione.

"From what I could tell, if we go to Slytherin everyone would think we are evil and might not get a moments peace, Hufflepuff would be overlooked but are expected to willingly help others, as Ravenclaw we could study all the time without being questioned and as Gryffindor we will be expected to sneak around and get into trouble" stated Harry.

The trio argued over each houses merits until one house was settled on. "So do you think we made the right choice on our house" stated Hermione.

"Asked me at the end of the year and I will tell you" said Harry. "Ron, since you have siblings that has already been to Hogwarts can you tell anything about the teachers"

"Well do you want me to tell you about all the teachers or just the ones that we will be having this year" asked Ron.

"Just tell us about all of them" said Hermione.

"**Transfiguration** is taught by Prof. McGonagall, she is the Gryffindor head of house. From what I could gather she is strict but fair, **D.A.D.A **has a different teacher each year for the last fifty years. They are usually incompetent and independent study is advised, **Charms** is taught by Prof. Flitwick, he is Ravenclaw head of house. He is a nice easy going fellow that willing to help a student out but can be strict if needed, **Potions **is taught by Prof. Snape, he is Slytherin head of house. I have heard he is a rather stern man who favors his Slytherins and doesn't have any love for Gryffindors but he is good in his field, **Astronomy** is taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra, she is a nice and generally keeps to herself, **History of Magic **is taught byCuthbert Binns', his lessons are some of the most boring at Hogwarts. They are only lectures, given without pause, about significant events in wizarding history. This is the only class at Hogwarts that is taught by a ghost, as the professor simply continued with his classes, despite dying. Most students uses that class to either finish work for other classes or sleep. Independent study is highly recommended for this class as well."

"**Herbology** is taught by Prof. Sprout, the Hufflepuff head of house. She is a nice mother type figure and her classes are interesting. **Arithmancy **Professor Vector is a bit obsess about her subject but a good teacher**, Ancient Runes **Professor Bathsheda Babbling she is a nice but likes hear students to have a general interest in the subject** , Divination **Professor Trelawney is a crazy fraud and it would best not to even consider this class**, Care of Magical Creatures **Professor Silvanus Kettleburn he is a nice enough fellow but keeps losing limps to his creatures**, and Muggle Studies **Professor Charity Burbage since none of my brothers took her class all I know is that she is pretty, **Flying **Madam Hooch she also the referee for the Quidditch. She is tough but fair. **Apparition** Wilkie Twycross, a Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor, he is a bit stuffy"

"That was quite informative, I wasn't expecting to have to be my own teacher in two classes but I have done it before" said Hermione.

"Well you could always think of the classes as revision of sorts." said Harry. Hermione instantly loved the idea.

"Also it would be wised to know something about Potions and ingredients because Prof. Snape is notorious about quizzing students on the first day. Sometimes about potions they haven't even went over" said Ron.

"Thanks for the heads up" said Harry and Hermione.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about classes, some passed experiences and so on that by the time the train arrived at its destination they didn't noticed. Getting off the train they boarded the boats and was soon inside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted.

"**Better be…."**


	3. the feast

_**Title:**__ Slytherins we will be._

_**Author:**__ Rayne-N-Blood_

_**Rating:**__ T (to be safe)_

_**Pairing:**__ none _

**Era: **_Harry's First Year_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

**Summary: **_My take on if the trio had a more Slytherin side. I am not sure if I will cover all seven years. I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended._

_**Thanks to: **__My loyal readers and those who reviewed._

In my story, I will have Harry, Ron and Hermione receiving their letters earlier than in canon. Also I am changing the birthdays of Hermione and Ron. **Hermione's new birthday is July 15 and Ron's new birthday is July 23.** This change is something important to the story later on.

**Reread the first two chapters because they are completely different and you will be confused about the story.**

Chapter 3:

The sorting had gone as expected and the three ended up in the same house together. They even ended up the house they had decided on. They felt disappointed and relieved that they would be sorted by a hat instead of some rigorous challenge. It just seem a waste that they spent a good portion of the train ride on strategies.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we began our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or asked him if he has taken his medicine to day.

"Is he- a bit mad?" said Harry.

"Well all genius are a bit eccentric but if he was truly mad I don't believe he would be allowed around children" stated Hermione but she had a bit of doubt in her voice.

"From what my brothers say he is a very interesting wizard and you never know what to expect" said Ron.

"I just thought he would say something a bit more profound than those silly words" stated Hermione.

"Well in a way those words held meaning. They might be silly but it gets people to thinking of a deeper meaning when there isn't one. It was an added bonus that he said it in a room full of hungry students" stated Harry.

"You do have a point but I wanted more" pouted Hermione a bit.

Conversation ended as the food appeared. The dishes in front of them were now piled with an assortment of food. Hogwarts: A History had stated that the beginning of the year Feast was one of the best. There was several delicious choices: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Unlike the other students Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't pile their plates sky high with food but took small portions making sure to get a healthy dose of vegetables and drink a glass of milk.

Hermione looked up at the head table, she found that she could pick out the teachers from the vague descriptions that Ron gave them earlier. She studied each person at the table. She noticed Hagrid who was talking animatedly with a small stature teacher she figured was Prof. Flitwick. She saw a woman dressed in the strangest outfit with several necklaces and glasses to big for her. She seemed to fit her image of Prof. Trelawney. Scanning over the other teachers, she looked at Dumbledore, who Prof. McGonagall and who she figured was Prof. Snape.

Hermione could see instantly that those three had a strong relationship. It was in the way they spoke to each other down to their movements. She could tell that the relationship seem to be of Dumbledore mentor vibe with them and feel the loyalty and trust shared between the trio.

"Have you three noticed how close the headmaster is with Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape" stated Hermione. That caused the duo to look up at the trio, they also noticed it as well.

"Yes, they seem like they are very close" said Ron.

"Did you see the guy in the turban? I met him in the Leaky Cauldron and his is a stuttering mess and appeared to be afraid of his own shadow" said Harry.

"From what I can tell he is to be our D.A.D.A." said Hermione with disappointment evident in her tone.

"I guess that means we better learn as much as we can on our own because I can't see him as being a big help" stated Ron with the same disappointment. Since he was younger he had dreamed of coming to Hogwarts even though he was told it wasn't possible. Now to see one of his favorite subjects was going to be taught by that man just broke his heart.

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the Head Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to Professor Snape.

It happened very suddenly. Professor Snape looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"N-nothing."

"Harry, you are lying. You grabbed your forehead. Do you have a headache" asked Hermione. Harry nodded slightly.

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Do you think that Prof. Snape has a reason to not like me?" asked Harry

"Why would you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Well he looked at me with such a hateful look and I don't know why. This is truly the first time I've meet him." said Harry.

"I don't know but we could asked around too see" stated Ron

All three students watched Prof. Snape out of the corner of their eyes, but he didn't look back again.

At last the tables were cleared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all feed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Ron's twin brothers.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He can't be serious?" asked Ron.

"Well by the way only a few dared to laugh, I am guessing he is telling the truth" said Hermione.

"But that insane to tell students that, it would only make them want to check it out" said Ron looking at his twin brothers for a few moments.

"Only a few of the bravest or stupidest would check it out but the general population would leave well enough alone. They most likely have safeguards" said Harry.

"I still find it a bit crazy to have something dangerous around children that could potential kill them" murmured Ron. Both Harry and Hermione agreed with his statement because they found it quite careless to do something like that.

"And now, before we head off to bed, lets us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Looking at the teachers at the Head Table, they noticed their smiles had become rather forced.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

While most of the students joined in Harry, Ron and Hermione did not. They have never heard a song be butchered so badly and prayed the torture would end soon. While the other students had finished, only the Weasley twins were left, singing to a very song funeral march tune. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes while many thought torture would be a better world. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Students got up to head to their dorms and first years making sure to follow their house's Prefect.

"My poor ears!" exclaimed Hermione, rubbing her abused ears for a moment. Harry and Ron laughed at the jest. The three got up as well making sure to stay close to their fellow housemates as to not get lost. "So how do you think we will do in our house"

"Like I said on the train Hermione, ask me at the end of the year" stated Harry.

They walked in silence only listening to what the Prefect said or the odd bits of conversation they heard.

Walking into their common room, they loved the feel of it. The room was done in the house colors which were…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**__ Slytherins we will be._

_**Author:**__ Rayne-N-Blood_

_**Rating:**__ T (to be safe)_

_**Pairing:**__ none _

**Era: **_Harry's First Year_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

**Summary: **_My take on if the trio had a more Slytherin side. I am not sure if I will cover all seven years. I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended._

_**Thanks to: **__My loyal readers and those who reviewed._

In my story, I will have Harry, Ron and Hermione receiving their letters earlier than in canon. Also I am changing the birthdays of Hermione and Ron. **Hermione's new birthday is July 15 and Ron's new birthday is July 23.** This change is something important to the story later on.

Chapter 4: The Sorting and beyond

Harry, Ron and Hermione was standing outside the Great Hall silently whispering strategies to defeat whatever they would have to face inside. They felt it wouldn't be anything too dangerous but with the lack of logic they noticed many witches and wizards had they felt that being prepared was key.

They were pulled out of their conversation by a blonde boy. Harry remembered him from Malkin's. Ron quickly whispered that his name was Draco Malfoy. "I heard that Harry Potter was going to be in our year" said the boy.

"Yes and I heard that so was Draco Malfoy" smirked Harry.

"Well the Malfoy name is very revered" said Draco not put off by Harry's comment. "Potter being raised by muggles... I believe you need to be around people that can show you the right way of doing things... and I am that person"

For a moment all was quiet because neither Ron, Hermione or Harry thought that someone could be so arrogant.

"Thanks, I just might take you up on that offer later but I am doing fine at the moment" said Harry hoping the annoying boy would leave.

Draco wasn't pleased with that answer. He was a Malfoy and no one refuse a Malfoy. Looking at the people Harry was keeping company with, Draco suspected they were filling Harry's head with dark take of his family. That is the only reason he could think of Harry refusing his offer of friendship.

"Listen, you would soon learn that some witches and wizards are better than others" said Draco directing a sneer at Ron and Hermione.

"Honestly, for a future Slytherin you are acting a bit Gryffindorish" said Hermione shaking her head in shame. "I mean if you saw that Ron and I were on friendly terms with Harry yet you dared to insult us in front of him. A true Slytherin would have pretended to befriend us and all along did everything to drive a wedge between us. By insulting us, you have lost your advantage and made it were Harry would questioning you motives in the future."

Harry and Ron smirked while Draco looked a bit surprised.

"She got a point and also you should have tried to befriend all three of us for the future assets we could become. Think about how your family reputation would look better with you friends with a muggleborn, a Weasley and the BWL. People would think your family was turning over a new leaf." said Ron

Gathering a bit of his senses back, "A Weasley befriending a Malfoy seems a bit... impossible. I thought Weasleys would rather die than do something like that. Also your family are nothing but Gryffindors who hate Slytherins" said Draco.

"Well I can't speak for my family but I could careless less about your family history or house association. I judge people by their actions and characters." said Ron. "Also you can blame the house on how someone turns out. There are good and bad people from all houses and once we leave Hogwarts houses will no longer be important"

"Malfoy never judge someone by appearance or surname" said Harry.

"Why" asked Draco.

"Because I once knew someone that hide her true identity so she could make real friends and could see people for what they were. As people general put on mask when dealing with someone they admire or thinks would improve their status" said Harry.

Draco look like he was going to speak but Prof. McGonagall interrupted by escorted them into the Great Hall.

Every first year looked on in wonderment at the sight but Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly schooled their features because they would need to be ready. Looking up at the front, they noticed Prof. McGonagall standing by a stool with an ratty old hat with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name please come forth to be sorted" said Prof. McGonagall.

"I guess everything we done was a waste" said Ron relieved.

"Yes, but it would be helpful in the future" said Hermione.

From the High Table, the staff looked at the new batch of first years with a bit more interest. That was mainly done to Harry Potter being among the new first years.

Well not every staff member was excited by the arrival of Harry Potter. Severus Snape looked on with disgust as the teachers quietly whispered about what a joy he would be in class. But most agreed that it would be best if he took after his mother more than have his father love for pranking. He couldn't understand why the staff was so excited about having Potter's spawn here. He would be just like his father causing trouble with pranks and bullying the weak and defenseless. Severus smiled to himself as he thought about all the ways he planned on keeping the boy in line.

When the door open a new batch of terrified looking first years emerged. Severus looked over the group. He saw his godson looking a bit off. He would have a talk with him tonight. He just hoped he wouldn't be as arrogant and spoilt as his father. Severus knew Narcissa and Lucius tended to spoil him and he planned to teach him some values. Then he noticed Gregory Goyle Jr. and Vincent Crabbe Jr. acting like Draco's bodyguards much like their fathers acted as Lucius during his school days. Severus hoped that Draco wouldn't depend on them to get him out of all his troubles but use his own talents.

Looking away from his godson, he noticed Amelia Bones great-niece, who he immediately knew was destine for Hufflepuff. He noticed the Longbottom boy, he looked a bit overwhelm but with a grandmother like Augusta he could understand. The woman tended to be a bit overbearing. He sized up more students until he reached Potter and his two friends. Unlike the other students, who were a bit nervous, they seemed calm. They faces were blank not allowing any emotions to come through. He was a bit surprise that the boy wasn't a clone of his father as Minerva always talked about Potter looking so much like his father as a baby. Well you could tell that he was James Potter's son but also Lily's as well. He had long black hair with natural red-highlights, he was a bit small for his age, with his mothers lips and cheeks. It was when Potter looked up that he noticed the boy had Lily's eyes. He only looked into those eyes for a few moments but that was more than enough to affect him. Those eyes he thought he would never see again looked at him and he had a hard time seeing the boy as just Potter's son.

Turning away from Potter, he looked at the red-haired child. He knew instantly that he was a Weasley. From what he heard the boy was suppose to be a squib, never showed any signs of magic and everyone was surprise when he recieved a Hogwarts letter. He noticed unlike the boy's brothers, he had a harder edge.

Then turned his attention to the girl, he knew she was a muggleborn but unlike the others she was scared but determined. He could see she was intelligent and probably do well in Ravenclaw.

"A nice bunch we got this year" said Dumbledore.

"I suppose" said Severus.

"I see your godson, Draco. I believe he will be sorted into your house" said Dumbledore.

"Yes" said Severus.

"I see Mr. Potter. He appears to have befriended Mr. Weasley. His parents were quite shocked to learn that it was only a clerical error stating he was a squib. But during that time with the war as it was things like that happened but I believe he will do well" said Dumbledore.

"Another Gryffindor to annoy me" said Severus.

With twinkling eyes, "You never know he might end up in your house" said Dumbled with a light chuckle.

"A Weasley in Slytherin impossible and next you are going to say that Potter is going to be a Slytherin as well" scoffed Severus.

"You never know the strangest things can happen" said Dumbledore.

The sorting was going as expected until it came to Hermione Granger when many was shocked that she was sorted into Slytherin. It wasn't unheard of for a muggleborn to be sorted into Slytherin but it had been a long time since it had occurred.

"I pegged her for a Ravenclaw" said Dumbledore offhandedly.

Looking at the girl, Severus noticed she didn't seem unhappy about her house placement.

Taking a sit at the Slytherin table, Hermione couldn't believe her sorting was that noteworthy but she guess not many muggleborns were sorted into Slytherin.

She wondered have they would take Harry and Ron's sorting as they were expected to be sorted into Gryffindor.

When the students quieted down a bit, the sorting continued. Severus was a little surprised that Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor especially with two Gryffindor parents. As he expected, Draco was sorted into his house. Then it was Harry Potter's turn. Everyone was whispering about it and trying to get a glimpse of his scar. He noticed that boy didn't seem to like it and looked a bit disgusted by it.

_"Mister Potter, I was wondering when I would be sorting you" said the sorting hat._

_"Can you read my thoughts" asked Harry._

_"Yes, now lets get do to sorting. Lets see a lot of courage, you are quite intelligent, loyal to those who you trust and cunning... Difficult as you could do well in all houses. Do you have a preferrence" said the sorting hat._

_"Well I want to be in Slytherin with Hermione" said Harry._

_"I see...so it can only _**Slytherin...**_ good luck" said the sorting hat._

Instead of the chatter Hermione's reaction received everyone was silent well Ron and Hermione clapped for Harry. Sitting down next to Hermione, "They act as if this is their first sorting" said Harry loud enough to be heard.

This was one of the few times, Severus could say he was rendered speechless. At first he thought it might be the Headmaster's idea of a joke but looking at him, he seemed as shocked as everyone else. He noticed a few of the staff mouth was hanging open along with various funny expression. Making sure his usual expression was in place, he looked at Minevra. He knew she had believed that Potter would be in her house. He might not like the boy but he would enjoy rubbing it into her face.

Even though dreading having the boy in his house, he was happy to note as the boy's head of house that he could make sure to keep him in line. He wouldn't tolerate any foolishness and wasn't about to cater to the needs of the boy. His relatives did that.

After snapping out of their stupor, the sorting continued and it was Ronald's turn. Just like Hermione and Harry's sorting it drew attention and the funniest part was Ron's brother. They couldn't handle a Slytherin brother.

_Later in the common room..._

They didn't know what to expect when they reached the Slytheirn common room. Their entrance was a portrait of the founder of the house Salaazar Slytherin and the common room was a dungeon style room with its walls having a greenish glow. All the furniture was very expensive looking but looked comfortable.

Herded into the common, the prefect that had lead them hear stepped forward.

"Listen up my name is Marcus Flint. The password changes every couple of weeks. You will receive a note and have only a few minutes to memorize it before it burns up. So best remember it because it would be you sitting outside the common room waiting for someone to let you in. For those of you that don't know. Our Head of House is Prof. Severus Snape. He is teaches potions." said Flint. " In Slytherin House, we do things differently as everyone is against us we must always show everyone outside these walls a united front. We are hated and despise, people will try to harm us and sometimes succeed. If you have any problems come to one of us prefects or your head of house because the staff usually overlook us Slytherins or assume we are guilty. Remember the buddy system and never walk in the less than groups of three because you have a better chance of fending off your attacks. They are usually Gryffindors who are cowardly bastards that get off on preying on the weak"

"First years, you are being given one hour to find a room. After that you are to report back into the common room for our Head of House to speak with you. Remember that any dorm choice is permenant when the hour ends. Unless Prof. Snape deems fit to separate you that is the room you will live in for the next seven years... so choice wisely." said Marcus. "The doorms are through the silver door but if more than one person wants the room you will have to duel for it. But no unforgivables or permenant spell damage"

Following the other first years through the silver door while the others ran off to find their rooms, Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in place.

"This is a test otherwise our dorms would already be assigned" said Hermione. "Now all we have to do is figure out what the test is."

"I bet this is a test of our cunning and resourcefulness." said Ron.

"So we should look for a room that is placed in a prime location... away from teachers and students with one way in so it could be easily defended and protected" said Harry.

"It would probably be hidden but not to hard that only a seventh year could find" said Ron.

"It would look undesirable but it would have several uses we would have to discover" said Hermione. "We should use density spells on the walls to see if anything is behind it"

So that is what they began to do, going into a room casting the spell on the walls and more on. They eventually turned out to be successful and found the room. It wasn't the most appealing room but not something that a little work couldn't fix. They could order or transfigure anything they needed.

When the hour was up, every first year made sure they were in the common room. It was a good thing because their head of house was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Slytherin" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: _Slytherins we will be._

**Author**: _Rayne-N-Blood_

**Rating**: _T (to be safe)_

**Pairing**:_ none_

**Era**: Harry's First Year

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing._

Summary: My take on if the trio had a more Slytherin side. I am not sure if I will cover all seven years. I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

Thanks to: My loyal readers and those who reviewed.

I am changing the birthdays of Hermione and Ron. **Hermione's** **new birthday is July 15 and Ron's new birthday is July 23.** This change is something important to the story later on.

Chapter 5

"Slytherin House is full of rich traditions, which is why all of you will be taking a etiquette lessons. And before you complain about the other houses not taking them, you are room as only the Gryffindors choose not to. This is for your benefit later on in life." said Snape. "After the first two week of lessons, if I find that any of you are struggling or falling behind, you will be assigned a study group or a tutor. I expect nothing less than Acceptable."

"I am not sure if Mister Flint mention but Slytherins are family and we will treat family with respect. If you must fight, then do it in the common room because if I hear of any one of you fighting outside these walls there will be hell to pay. We don't need anyone to see us fighting amongst each other. You will learn in time that your Slytherin housemates will be the only ones you can depended on because as soon as the hat place you here, everyone else believes you are evil dark beings. Remember if you do anything wrong don't get caught and if you do I will take your side but you will be punished. I will show favoritism to my house because others will treat you unfairly. Everyone outside this house will believe your misdeeds goes unpunished but I will punish you. For every detention you get with professors other than me is a detention with me. With any late assignment turned in, that is a detention with me and if you dare do it for Potion that is three detentions. There is a list of house rules and punishments for each infraction on the bulletin board in the common room and each dorm. So you can't say that you just didn't know"

"I believe that all good deeds should be awarded. In each dorm, you will have a chart with Snakes and Lions on it. Lets just say you were awarded 5 points for answering a question correct than you will get a snake but if you failed a test you will receive a Lion. After you earn a certain amount of snakes, you will be given a reward like getting to stay up an extra hour or extra points on homework. But if you get a certain amount of Lions, you will receive a detention and the punishment gets worst the more Lions you get. Remember that you can use your Snakes to cancel out your Lions such as you have 6 Lions than three Snakes will cancel out them"

"Know that you can come to me or any of the prefects with your problems be it a lost pet, a charms problem or you just are upset. We will do our best to fix your problems. Now I need all of you to follow me to the Hospital Wing" said Snape.

"Why" asked a girl.

"Well Miss Bulstrode, I like to make sure that each of my snakes are in the best condition before actively performing magic. When you begin performing magic on a regular basis, it will take a lot out of you at first and for example you have a light cold it could be a hinderance in how well you perform." The explaination seem to suit all the first years and they followed their Head of House to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

One-by-One each student allowed Madam Pomfrey to do her scans until it was only three left. For one reason or another, neither Harry, Ron or Hermione were eager to have Madame Pomfrey look over them.

They were made to go inside the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey directed them to a bed. She noticed the three fidgeting and sighed. No matter what house a child is sorted into, there reaction to dealing with a healer was the same.

"Now I am just going to perform sensible diagnostic tests to make sure you are in the peak of health" said the healer.

"But I feel fine" said Ron.

"You might but sometimes you can be sick and have no symptoms at all" said Poppy. "How about I examine you three at once so it can be over quickly"

They nodded at that. She cast the spells on them and everything was fine until they began screaming and passed out.

"What happen" said Severus rushing in as the children convulsed in pain and passed out.

"They shouldn't have reacted that way. Can you help me more them to separate beds" said Poppy. After separating them, she began her diagnostic spells again but more advance more to see what caused that reaction."My...My"

"Did you figure out what caused them to react like that" said Severus.

"Well yes. They were so nervous about the tests that I allowed them to take them together unfortunately they had to deal with pain from their recent injuries along with each others" said Poppy.

"Are you saying they have suffered serious injuries recently" said Severus not wanting to allow that dark thought that was at the back of his mind to surface.

"They have been abused. Harry has had several of his bones broken over the years and they have only been healed by his magic. I noticed that some have been rebroken when they weren't growing back correctly which I believe he did himself. The worst is the malnutriention as it his stunted his growth and missed with his vision. He has many scars. I am hoping it can be a reversed with the right treatment over time. Ron's condition is similar to Harry's as he is a bit malnourished but his injuries are mainly caused by magical means. Hermione's case is a bit different. She appears to have been treated quite well until she was five when she was attacked at some point by a vampire. She wasn't fully turned and I note that she hasn't had any symptoms but she will need to feed soon. The scan shows that she had been starved on regular basis and burnt severely on several occassions. Thankfully, the accerlated healing she received from being partially turned has combated the worst of her injuries but she will still need treatment"

"What about my other snakes" asked Severus trying to keep himself calm. "Well Miss Parkinson and Miss Ashford are suffering from the earlies signs of bulima. I believe if we intervene now they will make a full recover. Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe and Miss Bulstrode needs to losse a stone or two,..."

Severus was relieved that beside the three misfit Slytherins that all his other snakes were relatively okay. Some needed a few potions, a diet or someone to talk to but Severus was happy. Many of his students from previous years had suffered many forms of abuse. He did his best to help each and everyone of them because he wasn't going to allow his snakes to suffer when he could help. He knew what it was like to suffer from abuse and not receive any help. He didn't just help out his snakes but any child in need. It would surprise many if they knew how many students came to him needing help coping with abuse.

"I will start brewing the potion you need and contact me when they wake." said Severus.

* * *

After Severus left, she looked at the three occupants. She couldn't understand how people could harm any child but over the years she had seen many cruelties that families dealt out to there own flesh and blood. With a sigh, she knew before the week was over she would be treating more abused students and prayed for the day when the abuse stopped.

Looking at Ron, Poppy felt her blood boiling. She had known Molly and Arthur as students. She had delievered their first two children and visited on different occassions. She knew that Molly took it hard when her first daughter Victoria died because they couldn't find a match. Ron most likely would have been a match but he was thought to be a squib and not a candidate for the procedure. Victoria had an illness that attacked your magical core and only a magical transplant from a family member could cure it. She remember that one of the older boys was a possible match but was attending Hogwarts at the time. Also with his age there was a chance he could be turned into a squib. With no match Victoria grew sicker and sicker until she died.

Turning to Harry, Poppy assumed like everyone else that Harry was being spoiled and pampered by his relatives. She thought that being who the child was that Albus would be watching him more closely but at last that didn't seem the case.

After making sure the children were comfortable, she went into her office.

* * *

Down in the Dungeons, Severus was in his lab brewing the potions Poppy would need and during this time he could think. He found it hard to wrap his mind around the son of James and Lily Potter being abused but he should have known that Petunia couldn't get over her petty jealousy to treat her nephew like family. Looking over the results, he was surprised that the boy made it to eleven. He had endured several injuries along with untreated illnesses as bad as pneumia and survived. If the boy's magic wasn't so strong he would be dead by now.

Then the Weasley boy, really shocked him as all the other children appeared to be well-fed and cared for but the boy's sorting told wonders. Most people didn't realize that many abused children were placed into Slytherin for a reason. You had to learn life lessons early. People didn't realized that you had to be cunning and resourceful to survive another day with a drunk father. They didn't realize that having ambition was a bad thing. For an abuse child, ambition to find a way to escape kept you alive.

Severus knew from personal experiences how people misinterpet a kid with a tough and cold demeanour as someone who things they are better than you. If they bothered to look deeper, they would have seen a scared kid who just wanted to feel safe.

Now Severus needed to think of a solution for this. He didn't believe he would have too much trouble with Hermione's family, he would probably have some difficult with the Weasleys but Potter was the one to worry about and his major problem was Albus Dumbledore.

He knew Poppy would help him and when Minevra sees the evidence than she was in and he hoped that would be enough but he did have other ways of succeeding because one thing a Slytherin knows is to have several backup plans and always plan for the worst.

* * *

As a side note, I am not going to have Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione all instantly bonding and Severus a sweet angel. Severus still has a lot of issues that will not disappear overnight. He wants to help Harry, Ron and Hermione because he was once an abused child that no one ever helped.

I am new to writing and especially this type of writing style. I have noticed that in many stories that only Harry is abused and Severus helps him but I wanted to have Harry, Ron and Hermione abused as well. I know it sounds a bit sketchy at the moment but I will improve on it. Also, I have a few surprising twists.

Also, if you have any ideas then I would love to hear them and I might use them and will give credit to you.

Tell me what you think so far.


End file.
